FH Marauders
The Marauders are a group of gamers who value teamwork, dedication. and skill. The outfit is a part of the Forgotten Honor gaming community. Forgotten Honor is a gaming platform with a vast amount of experience in arranging online gaming events. We work hard to bring you the opportunity to game the way we think is best: a fully immersive experience. The context we add to a game creates a unique gaming environment you can't get with the vanilla game. In the end, those many intense hours of gameplay with us is what makes the game unforgettable. Forgotten Honor has nearly 12,000 registered gamers and partnered up with AAA title developers and distributors. Marauders are a European New Conglomerate outfit which consists of 3 divisions striving for massive combat and organized coordination. Created almost a year before release of planetside 2 planning and organising within Forgotten Honor with staff and officers. We envisioned to provide similar organisation and structure as many other campaigns within Forgotten Honor the only difference was planetside 2's ability to provide massive scale and combined arms. We are a well organised outfit consisting of the most badass soldiers of the NC on Woodman. If you want to be with the best, you go with the Marauders. FHM can provide you with a very friendly gaming environment, highly organised outfit structure, tactics and strategies. We have a public TeamSpeak3 server which we use daily in regular evening-fun games and in the organised operation nights. Forgotten Honor is where the teamwork is at! PS2 Recruitment Thread Outfit Structure The outfit is led by Mathew90 Marauders use a simple military sructure provided with the basic US Army & Airforce rank names but a totally customised look for planetside 2 and the New Conglomerate as you can see below: Each division has a CO and NCO's which organise and lead the division in battle Divisions 501st Legion Infantry Division: Infantry Operations 42nd Siege Battalion Armor Division: Armored Vehicle Operations and Ground Transportation 7th Sky Corps Air Wing: Aircraft Operations and Air Transportation Division Insignia Expectations Visit our forums regularly The forums are our community. It is where we share our information, plans, strategies, make announcements, and many other matters of importance. Every member is expected to visit the forums daily to stay caught up on events and topics a few posts is not much to ask and goes a long way to having a well informed and healthy group. Always on voice comms when in-game Voice communication is absolutely vital to teamwork and strategy in-game. Every member logged into the game is expected to be on voice comms at all times. Even members who do not talk much or have broken mics have no excuse not to be on to listen to instructions and coordinate with group leaders. Willing to learn Don't apply to this outfit if you think that you already know everything there is to know and that learning is no longer possible. Every day we play we learn something new and are constantly refining our strategy and style. Team Player You are not special, you are not a unique snow flake. You are in this outfit to see this outfit succeed and you're in this outfit to ensure that it does succeed. Your outstanding performance and dedication will be rewarded. Responsibility Don't make excuses, if you screw up man up to it and move on. None of us are perfect. If you make a mistake inquire as to how it happened and work on improving so it doesn't happen again. Code of Conduct #Be civil and show respect to all players, friend and foe alike. Any disagreements should be kept from public channels and resolved through private /tells. We understand that this is a tense game and all players are human but when an argument happens ... let it go. #Absolutely NO intentional killing of ANYONE in the New Conglomerate. If you are killed (intentionally or not) by another NC player, DO NOT retaliate. Retaliation only perpetuates TK'ing and makes you and the outfit look bad. Other players observing may not have seen the events preceding and will ONLY see you killing a team mate. This affects the perception of the entire outfit so save the bullets for the Terrans and Vanu. #If you accidentally kill someone by running them over, shooting them, or catching them in an explosion etc... APOLOGIZE. This will alleviate many problems. If you find yourself killing people a lot, please BE MORE CAREFUL. If you can't drive without running people over, you don't belong behind the wheel. If you can't use grenades or rockets without killing friendly troops - you need to learn how to use those weapons properly. #Obey your squad leader's orders and orders your receive from command. The Planetside experience is best when we are functioning as a coordinated, cohesive unit. Following orders is one of the many challenges of being in a squad. Orders are not issued because we just want to tell people what to do. Accept the challenge of the role you play and do your best to follow orders. If you cannot fulfill your orders or do not agree with them, send your squad leader a /tell. Never publicly argue. Keep in mind that commanders put a lot of effort into monitoring "the big picture". Even tasks which may seem hopeless or unwinable may be contributing to the greater goo d by drawing enemy resources off of another target. Rules #Respect all players within the outfit. #Any breaking of the code of conduct will result in a warning. Continuously doing so may result in being kicked for a period of time or from the outfit. #Anyone found hacking or caught hacking will be removed from the outfit immediately. #Remember when you join Marauders you are joining the Forgotten Honor gaming community. Please respect our forum rules. External Links *Official Website *Steam *Facebook *Twitter Media Category:Outfit Category:European Union Outfit